Colleges and Flirtations
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Connie breaks up with Guy, but who's this new girl that keeps talking to him? Julie can't get Adam to open up and be honest with her, what'll happen? JA, CG
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

"Look, all I'm saying is that you really should stop this."

"I don't have to stop doing anything."

"Why not? You're not supposed to do this."

"Talk to people. You need to stop being jealous."

"Jealous? You need to stop flirting."

"You know what Guy, I don't need this anymore. I'm gone."

And with that Connie walked off. Guy sat down on the bench and sighed. He didn't know what he was going to. She was always flirting with guys, but he wasn't supposed to do anything. A girl came and sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So…how's it coming?"

"Fine."

"Really? I've seen you play at the school. I haven't seen you all summer."

"Oh."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on."

"Really. Nothing."

"Well, maybe we can do something together?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want to go and grab some ice cream?"

"No. I got lots of work. Bye."

Guy got up and left the girl on the bench. He went home and started his homework. It seemed pointless. He and Connie were supposed to be together, and yet…she didn't seem to care. There was nothing he could do. She would keep on flirting with any guy she wanted without even caring about what it did to him. She would get mad at him for what seemed like no reason and then she would be all about him—he didn't get it.

* * *

Julie and Connie were in Connie's room. They were just hanging out. Julie was about to leave to go and meet Adam.

"So, what's going on with you and Guy?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, usually by now you've talked about him."

"Oh. Well, we broke up. It's not a big deal. But I don't think I'm going to get back with him this time."

"What happened?"

"I was talking to this guy and Guy got all mad and jealous for no reason at all. Then he tells me that I can't talk to other guys anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I mean I've known Guy forever, I think it's time to move on. You know? I don't think I like him that way anymore, so I guess this is a good thing. But moving onto other things, how are you and Adam?"

"Good. Not seeing each other all summer still isn't fun, but what can you do, you know?"

"True."

"But he came and got you at the airport didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at least you have a good guy for a boyfriend."

"Guy's a good guy."

"Guy is not like Adam."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yeah. But I'm looking for someone, that's not Guy."

"Well, then I guess you'll find someone, since Guy is someone you don't find all the time."

"Julie, can we not talk about this any more?"

"Sure. Besides I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I told Adam I'd meet him in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. School starts."

"Yeah. I'm so excited. At least we can start playing hockey again."

"True. That'll be exciting. See you then."

"Bye."

Julie left Connie's house and headed to a park. She sat down on the bench that held Adam's things. He was skating around trying different things out. She sat and watched him for about twenty minutes before he came over to her. He sat down on the bench and he started taking off his skates.

"Sorry, I got started a bit late."

"That's okay."

"Are you ready for school? It's our last year."

"I know. It's hard thinking about it. It seems like we just played in the Goodwill Games, you know."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Guy and Connie broke up."

Adam looked up from his skates. "Why?"

"Well, she said it was because she was innocently talking to this guy and he got mad."

"But?"

"I know she was flirting with him. She always flirts."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No. How do you think that would sound? Hey Connie, I think the reason you broke up is because you were flirting with that guy just like you always do."

"I think that sounds reasonable."

"Adam, you can't just say that to someone." Adam finished putting his things in his bag and leaned forward.

"Sure you can. It's actually quite simple. I can do it for you if you want."

"That is definitely worse than me telling her."

"I really don't see the difference."

"Trust me, there is one and let's not cross it."

"Okay."

"Why do you think it is?"

"What?"

"You know."

"The difference?"

"No. Why Guy and Connie keep breaking up?"

"Well…I think it's her."

"Connie."

"She's the one that flirts. I think she wants Guy, but she sees other things she wants and she knows Guy will be there even if she leaves him, so she goes for it."

"I never thought of that."

"I think that if she were to see that Guy wouldn't always be there then she would realize how much she really wants him."

"You know Adam for a guy who eats, drinks, and breathes hockey, you're smart."

"Thanks, I think." Adam leaned back against the bench and Julie leaned against him. They stayed like that for a while before Adam started speaking again. "I have something for you." He handed her a small box. She opened it and so that it was a silver locket.

"Adam, wow. It's beautiful." She opened the locket and it was a picture of them on their first date. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I wanted to give you a gift."

"Thank you."

She gave him a hug and he held her in his arms. She felt so comfortable and safe here. She didn't know why she had ever thought of being with anyone else. Adam always made her feel safe and loved. Now, he had never said he loved her, but she had never told him it either. She loved him, but she had realized it earlier on and didn't want to scare him. He was always quiet about his feelings, it took him long enough to even say that he wanted to go out with her and only her. She sighed; he was so wonderful.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much. So have you heard from any schools yet?"

"Oh. That's right. The schools. Actually…oh wow. I told my dad I'd be home in ten minutes. Come on I'll bring you to the dorms."

He stood up and got all his things and then took her hand and they walked to his car. He opened her door and she got in, and then he got in on his side. They drove the way to the dorms in silence. She didn't know how to get into him. He just wouldn't talk about certain things. Oh, well. Adam got out and opened the door for Julie and helped her out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

They leaned together and kissed. She loved when he kissed her. It always made her feel weak at the knees. Who could've guessed that Adam Banks, one of the best hockey players, someone whose only focus in life was hockey was one of the best kissers she'd ever kissed. They pulled away and they hugged her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Night."

"Have a good sleep."

Julie went into the dorms knowing that Adam was waiting for her to get in safely. When she opened the door she turned around and waved and Adam smiled and got in his corvette and left.


	2. Moving On

Adam woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. His dad was there reading his paper. Adam started eating when his dad spoke up. "So, have you thought about which school you're going to accept?"

"Not yet."

"Well I told you that I think the school in California would probably be the best for you."

"Yeah. I remember."

"You need to do some serious thinking."

"Well, I already cut out all the schools that didn't give me a scholarship."

"How many didn't?"

"It was only 4."

"Well, definitely don't want to go there. I think we need to get everything situated because I think maybe you should get to the school in the summer so you can be prepared."

"Dad, can we not talk about this. It's the first day of school."

"Alright."

"I gotta go."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"I had Rebecca make your favorite."

"I'm sorry. I just, I gotta go."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Adam went up to his room. He wondered if he should tell Julie about it. He just didn't know what he was going to tell her. He really cared about her, but he didn't know what he was going to do. She was probably going to go to the school that was close to her home that she kept talking about. He would be in California; she would be in Maine—opposite sides of the country. Now, grant it he had been accepted to a school in Maine, but it didn't give a full scholarship, not that he needed it. Besides it wasn't the best school in the country anyways. He and his Dad had looked at it and they both agreed that for what he wanted that was not on the top. He didn't know what he was going to do. Maybe he'd just not say anything, it might go away. He got all of his things and went out to his car. He drove over to Eden Hall.

Guy had told the guys that he would go with them, but now he wished he hadn't and he could go by himself. Connie would probably be there and he just couldn't see her right now. As he came out of his house he saw Adam's car pull up to his house. He walked over to it as Adam rolled down the window.

"Do you wanna lift?"

"Adam, sure. Thanks."

He got into the car and they headed over to Eden Hall.

"So, how was the last day of summer?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. That's fair."

"Is there a reason you picked me up?"

"I thought we could talk."

"Really? Talk? About what?"

"Truthfully? Julie told me that you and Connie broke up last night, and I figured you didn't want to go with the others because she would probably be there."

"Thanks." Guy looked out the window hoping that would end the conversation.

"Guy."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about what colleges to go to."

"That's good."

"The thing is I don't know how to tell Julie."

"About where you want to go to school?"

"Yeah. She wants to go to Maine, I think, and I'm probably not going to go there."

"Oh. So, you don't know what to say to her?"

"Right. And I was just wondering if you had any advice."

"Advice? Me? I can't even understand the one girl I've wanted all my life. I mean I've known her since I could remember. I wouldn't ask any advice from me."

"Look, I'm really sorry, but it'll all work out I'm sure. It has in the past."

"I don't know."

They pulled up to the school and Adam parked. As they got out they ran into Charlie, Fulton, and Goldberg coming up.

"Hey guys." Charlie said.

"Hi." Guy glumly said.

"You okay?" Goldberg asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'll see you guys in there."

Guy walked ahead of them. "What's wrong with him?" Fulton asked.

"Don't worry about it."

They all headed in.

Guy was getting his stuff out of his locker, so far so good; he hadn't seen Connie. The girl who had come up to him yesterday came up to him today.

"Hi Guy. My name is Melissa."

"Hi Melissa."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Sorry. I'm busy. Practice. Homework. Important stuff."

"I have to go."

"Okay. I'll see you later?"

"Maybe."

Guy walked off; he wished she would just leave him alone. He wanted to be alone. As he was walking down the hallway he saw Connie. He watched her, she was smiling and talking to the guy he had seen her with yesterday. She looked at him and then glanced away and took the guys hand. He looked away and kept going down the hallway.


	3. A Fight

Adam headed into the lunchroom he looked around and smiled as his eyes landed on Julie. He went over and sat next to her. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

"Thanks. I waited for you by my locker but you didn't show."

"Yeah, sorry, stuff. How's school?"

"So far great. Mr. Henderson gave a ton of work tonight though."

"Not so much fun."

"I don't know how I'm going to get it all down."

"Don't worry you always do."

"Yeah."

Guy sat down across from Adam. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

"What now?" Adam asked looking away from Julie and focusing his concentration on Guy.

"What do you think? It's her with _him_."

"I'm sorry man."

Julie looked a couple of tables behind her and there was Connie with Jason. Connie looked over at them and smiled at Julie and then Guy and turned back to Jason running her hands through his hair. "I mean she's evil." Guy looked down.

"Well, maybe—" Julie started.

"Just don't, okay. I don't really feel like hearing your perspective Julie, I'm sorry." Guy said.

"I was just going to say—"

She was interrupted again but not by Guy, but Adam, "Jules, seriously, don't."

"Fine, whatever." She got up and started collecting her things.

Adam looked at her quizzically, "Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere the testosterone level isn't so high and utterly annoying." She walked over to Connie and Jason. "Is it cool if I sit here?"

Connie smiled, "Of course." Julie sat down. "Jason this is Julie, you know the goalie."

"Right, you are very good. I've never seen anyone as good as you. No wonder they call you a Cat."

Julie smiled, "Thanks."

Meanwhile Adam and Guy watched as Julie made her way to the table with Connie and Jason. Guy then stared at Adam. Adam looked back at him, "What?"

"Look what she did."

"What?"

"She's supporting Connie."

"Look man, I know this is going to sound mean, but really get over it. Connie has apparently moved on and so should you." And with that Adam got up and left the lunchroom. Guy didn't want to stay in the lunchroom and watch Connie so he went over to the library to work on his homework.

Adam was over at the ice rink sitting on the bench just watching the ice. This was his dream ever since he could remember. The only thing he had ever wanted to do. The only thing he ever had to worry about was when he would have to stop practicing, now there was a new complication—Julie. A very nice complication, but he was torn. Two things he loved so much, he didn't know how he was going to do this.

"Hey man."

Adam looked up and saw Charlie coming in. "I saw you coming in here, are you okay?"

"Me. I'm fine."

"Really? You don't look fine."

"I don't look fine?"

"Okay, we saw that you weren't with Julie and when we asked she said she didn't care."

"I know."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Look Adam, you can't keep sulking like this."

"Why?"

"I hate saying this but, Guy is worse enough without you doing it too."

"Thanks Charlie, but I'm doing just fine. I just wanted to spend some time by myself and if Julie can't understand that, well then that's just fine."

"Calm down, I was merely—"

"Well, don't. Look, I gotta go, it's a bit too crowded in here for me."

Adam got up and left Charlie there by himself. This was so unlike Adam. Something must have happened to cause him to be this upset. He got up and headed to his next class.


	4. Authors' Note

Hey guys, I am so sorry about the wait that is on this story. A lot has happened, the computer broke down, lots of issues, but I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for being patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Plan Hatches**

Adam went into history and saw that Julie wasn't sitting in a seat that had any open by her. She was on the end of a row with Connie next to her and someone in front and behind her. He shook his head and sat next to Averman.

"Hey what's going on?" Averman asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Really? Then why do you look so down?"

"I'm not. Just stop asking me questions all right?"

"Sorry."

"Look class is about to start. So let's just stop talking."

Adam had just started refocusing his attention on his book when sure enough their teacher came in and shut and locked the door. Adam was puzzeled why he locked the door. Mr. Steen got to the front of the classroom.

"I expect everyone to be on time. Those who are later will be locked out and they will simply have to find somewhere else to spend this period. The syllabus will be on my desk at the end of this period. Now let's begin."

Mr. Steen started going into an explanation of how the class was going to be and what was expected of them. Adam kept glancing over at Julie. How could he go the whole year without her? Well, he would just have to live with it, he was sure that she would be fine.

* * *

Julie headed for her dorm room. She had managed to have her own this year—which she was glad for. She remembered the last year, her roommate was Rebecca. She didn't like hockey, but she loved the hockey team. She would constantly tell Julie that she shouldn't be on the team because she wasn't as good as the guys. That was just the topping; she kept hitting on Adam, way more than just once or twice, try every time she saw him. Luckily it was Adam. She put down her books on the stand by her bed and then lay on her bed. She still couldn't believe about what Adam had done to her. He had never been like that before. He was always kind to her. Still she couldn't obsess about it—she had homework, a lot of it. She would just stay away from him as long as possible. Besides it shouldn't be to hard to do that, he was extremely hard to talk to anyways.

* * *

Adam had just finished with his personal trainer. He couldn't stop thinking about Julie. He knew that this was going to be hard, but in the end it would be good because then he wouldn't have to worry about her later. But that right there was his dilemma—he would always worry about her. Besides he didn't think he could stand seeing her with another guy. Jealousy. That was it. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed.

* * *

Guy had just finished his homework. He kind of wished he had more so then his mind would stay off of Connie. He missed her so much. But it didn't matter anyways—she didn't want him. Just then the phone rang.

He heard his mom answer the phone, then yell out, "Guy! Phone!"

"Thanks." He grabbed the phone in the hall. "Hello."

"Guy, it's me Adam."

"Hey what's up?"

"I just figured out something."

"What?"

"You want Connie right?"

"Yeah."

"Had you ever flirted with anyone since you've been together?"

"No."

"Perfect. We're going to make Connie realize what she's missing."

"Adam I appreciate the help and all but I don't think she wants me and I don't want to go after her if there's no hope."

"Okay if I know there's hope will you listen to me?"

"Of course."

"Great. Bye."

Guy wasn't going to think about it. But how could he not? He might be with her again.

* * *

Adam hung up. He mentally smacked himself. How was he going to get Connie to tell him? That was girl stuff. He needed Julie—which meant getting back together with her. He would do that tomorrow—he needed to do his homework. 


	6. Update

Sorry about the long time from when I last updated. I will start writing soon, we just moved, so it was kind of crazy. I'm sorry about how long it took.


	7. Making Up is Easier For Some

The next day Adam saw Julie in the hallway. He smiled at her and started to go to her but she turned around and walked away. This was just great. He didn't know what to do. Guy came up to him.

"Hey, so anything?"

"I'll let you know when there's something." Adam left in the opposite direction.

The rest of the school day was much like that: he would try to smile at her; she'd give him a dirty look and walk off. After practice Julie disappeared fast. Adam put his stuff into his car and was about to get in when he stopped and looked at the dorms. He exhaled and after locking his car headed there.

Julie was doing her homework when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went over to the door and opened it. "Adam."

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

She couldn't stay mad at him when he looked so sad. "Okay, come in." She shut the door when he got in. "So, what is it?"

"Can we sit down?"

"Sure."

They sat down on the couch. "Listen about yesterday. It's just…I didn't mean to…look, I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to snap at you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was just…It's that well…I mean…"

Julie smiled and leaned towards him. "It's okay. I forgive you. It just hurt." She kissed him. He moved his hand to the back of her head and deepened it. After a few minutes they pulled apart. "Is something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing. I was…I had something on my mind. But don't worry about it."

"Okay."

They sat there for a couple of minutes holding each others hands. "I have to go. I have an early morning practice at 4:30."

"Oh. You didn't tell me."

"It's just tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Definetly."

They kissed once more and he left and went home. Tomorrow he would work on getting Julie to talk to Connie. He went to bed with a smile on his face.


	8. The Question

Authors' note: I am so sorry. I was studying for my GRE. I'm done, I took it. So, I have finally been able to update. I'm sorry. Here's the next one. I don't own Mighty Ducks

_3 weeks later_

Everything had been going good between Julie and Adam. Well, as good as could be expected considering Adam still didn't completely open up with her. She knew he was hiding something, but he kept on saying it was nothing. But she knew better, she would wait. She would wait for him as long as it took. They were both walking through the park holding hands. They had just seen a movie. They drove over to the park and just walked.

They had been walking in silent for a couple of minutes when Adam spoke up. "So how is Connie?"

"You see her every day."

"I know. But you and her talk."

"Adam, what are you getting at?"

"Her and that guy? Are they still, I mean does she still?"

"Yes, they're going on. Why? Is this about Guy?"

"I just, I don't know. Don't you think that Connie and Guy belong together?"

"You're talking with me about destiny?"

Adam looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes. "Destiny?"

"Yes. Destiny. You know, that two people belong together? Come on Adam, you're joking right?"

"I'm just saying. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean Connie tends to avoid the topic if she can help it."

"Could you ask?"

"I could, but Adam, really what is this all about?" Adam was quiet for at least a couple of minutes. Julie stopped and faced Adam. "Adam, please tell me."

"It has to do with Guy."

"Guy?"

"You know Guy still likes Connie right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, could you ask Connie if she likes him at all? I mean even a little?"

"I could talk to her."

"Really? Thanks."

She smiled and they leaned together and kissed. It was a short one, but sweet and wonderful. Then they hugged. "I need to get back to the dorm."

"Alright, let's go."

After getting back Adam walked me to my door. Julie smiled. "Good night."

Adam smiled. "You'll let me know?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Good night."

They kissed again and Julie went in and Adam went home.


	9. Being Part of the Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: It took me forever to try and get this out. I hope this is good.

Chapter 9: Being part of the plan

Julie and Connie were hanging out at the mall. They had been there for a couple of hours and Connie couldn't decide on exactly what she wanted. Julie decided that now was better than later to ask Connie about what Adam wanted her to ask. She really didn't want to, but at the same time Adam seemed to really want her to ask Connie, and well, she'd do anything for him.

"Hey Connie."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"If you broke up with Ryan would you go back with Guy?"

Connie stopped what she was doing and looked at Julie. "What kind of a question is that?"

"A simple question."

"Look Guy's a great guy, but…" Connie trailed off and turned back to looking at the shirt.

"But…"

"Nothing. Look can we please not talk about Guy?"

"Yeah sure. If that's what you want."

There was silence for a couple of minutes and then Connie quietly stated "Yes."

­­­  
"Adam, I'm pretty sure Connie still has feelings for Guy."

"Really?"

"Yes. So why did you need to know?"

"Look Jules I can't talk about it right now. I'm kind of in the middle of something. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

Adam hung up leaving Julie confused. He seemed very distant there. If only he could tell her what was bothering him. He was always doing that, it seemed like he wanted to open up and then he would get quiet, shut down, and pull away. There had to be a way. Maybe Connie might have an idea. She'd have to see. But Julie didn't have time to think about that right now, she had three essays. And unfortunately she couldn't not write them to figure out how to get to her boyfriend. With that she went back to her homework.


	10. The Plan Starts Going

Disclaimer: I don't own The Ducks. Thank you readers who are still reading. I'm trying, so thanks.

**Chapter 10: The Plan Starts Going**

Adam hurried out of the locker room after Guy. "Hey, wait up."

Guy paused but didn't turn around. After Adam caught up he spoke up, "So…what's up?"

"Guy, you still like Connie?"Guy gave him a look that told Adam everything he needed to know. "Right."

"So, what's going on?"

" I think I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well what are you planning on doing?"

"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what you're going to do."

Guy stopped, "Like what."

"I want you to ask out a girl, any girl really."

Guy raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Connie needs to see you on a date."

"Connie isn't going to get jealous."

"How do you know—never mind." Adam stopped for a couple of minutes after seeing Guy's face. "Look, can you trust me on this?"

Guy stopped by his locker and looked at his teammate, his friend. "Alright. When should I?"

"I'll have to figure out how to get Connie out at the same time, and then I'll let you know.

"Alright. That sounds good."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Thanks. See ya."

"Bye."

Adam left to try and think about how he was going to do this.


	11. Guy's Move

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 11: Guy's Move **

Guy looked at the girl who had talked to him at the beach. She was standing by her locker looking at a book. She was pretty. She had long blond hair, and she was a bit shorter than he was. She did have a nice smile. Adam told him that he should just ask someone out. And, he didn't actually know her name, but she had been to every hockey game since then. She always talked to him after every game, complimenting him, but he had been to stuck on Connie to really pay her attention. So here was his chance. Guy walked up to her locker.

"Hi."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Guy. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good." This was weird, it wasn't as natural as talking with Connie. "You?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Umm…" Guy paused, was she flirting? "What was your name again?"

"Melinda."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry, I don't mind that."

"Thanks."

"Hey, can I walk you to your next class?"

Melinda smiled, "Why thank you." She got the things from her locker and they both started heading to the south side of the school. As they were walking Melinda was talking a mile a minute. Every now and then she'd pause and look up at Guy, smile, sometimes touch her arm and then continue. Guy looked up and wondered if it was still a sign for them—Connie was there. Walking down the hall. With that guy. The guy who stole his Connie. She looked over at Guy, and their eyes connected as they passed. Guy really hoped Adam's plan would work.


	12. The Awkard Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Sorry for those of you still reading. I got sick for a while and then went out of town for a Family Reunion, but I'm back now.

Guy decided to take Melinda to dinner and a movie, yeah a basic date, but still he was just going to try and get through it. It had always been Connie and him. She was the first girl that he had ever liked. She was his first date, kiss, crush; the list could go on and on. But since she didn't feel that way anymore, what else could he do. Adam was right, he needed to just take it easy and go with it. Adam had Julie though; it wasn't like he had lost the girl he cared about. 'Okay Guy, stop wallowing in self pity. Just go up to the door, you'll have a great time.'

After getting Melinda, they went and had something to eat, and saw the movie. Melinda was really nice, and they actually were having a good time. He could talk to her, she was pretty easy going. She would listen to him when he would want to talk and she'd always try to get him to tell her what he really thought. Connie was more of a take charge kind of girl, it was different being around someone who was definitely more girly.

Originally he was going to take her home as soon as possible, but he didn't really want to. So instead they walked in the park and talked.

"So, do you plan on doing hockey for the rest of your life? I mean make a career of it." She looked at him intently.

He smiled as her eyes sparkled. "I'm not quite sure. Probably as long as I can or want to."

"Wow. That's a lot of dedication."

"I'm sure everything that is done has dedication. I mean what do you want to do?"

"I want to be a historian."

"See. Dedication."

She smiled. "Thanks. Most people think it's weird that I say that."

Guy was confused. "Why?"

"They don't think it fits me, that's all."

"Oh, well, I think it's really cool."

"Thank you."

Guy looked up and saw Connie and her new boyfriend right in front of them. Guy smiled, "Hey Connie."

"Hi Guy." Connie looked over and Melinda and then back at Guy with a questioningly look.

"This is Melinda."

"Hi." Connie tossed her a quick but fake smile. Guy looked at her in surprise. What was wrong with her? "So what are you two doing?"

Melinda spoke up, "We were just taking a walk."

"How nice. So were we." Connie said.

The guy spoke up, "But, we were heading on the other side of you."

Guy and Connie had locked eyes for a couple of minutes before looking away. Then Connie spoke up, "Well, we should get going." Her boyfriend nodded and Connie looked at Melinda and than at Guy one more time before walking off. Guy watched her walk past him. He still liked Connie, but for the first time since they broke up he somehow knew that everything was going to be okay.


	13. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 13: Memories

Adam was at the park just sitting. Julie had had a test to study for, so he didn't even bother asking her out. Instead here he was at the park trying to think about how he was going to get her to stop going out with him. He didn't really want to do that, but if they were still dating than how was he going to explain to her that he was going to a completely different school and one that's far away. He sighed, why had he even started going out with her? He thought back to when they first met.

They were meeting their new teammates for Team USA. First Luis had come in, he was fast. But he couldn't stop. How someone learned how to skate and skate fast but couldn't stop was beyond his reasoning. Than Dwayne came and well, he was good. He knew how to handle the puck. That wasn't Adam's style but Dwayne had shown him a couple of things. Than Julie came out. She was stopping every goal that came to her. Her nickname was 'The Cat', and that fit her completely. Than Ken, who knew Olympic skating and Portman who was like Fulton.

During their little scrimmage Julie was still stopping their goals but Adam had made it in. He figured he would, but Julie watched him as he skated off. At that moment he had turned and they made eye contact for a split second, but it was at that time that he wanted to get to know her better. However, he couldn't just go up to her, so he treated her like his teammate. Than at the end of their freshman year she started going out with Scooter.

Scooter was a nice guy, but when he found out that they were together, somehow he just turned into this annoying guy. It was than that Adam realized he liked Julie. He didn't do anything about it. But Scooter went off to college and they broke up. Julie and Adam had talked a lot during that time and when she told him he realized that he had a chance. He waited for a bit longer and than he asked her out. She looked at him surprised and than said yes. They had an amazing time and the date ended in a kiss. It was just a short one, but it had been worth it. Than after that they pretty much hung out and finally decided to go out. They had been together since.

But now, college, how were they going to stay together if they were a whole country apart? It just wasn't going to work. He didn't want to stop dating her, but at the same time he didn't want to keep it going when he knew that it was going to end. Adam wanted to break it off now so the end would be easier, however the probably would be if he needed to find out about Connie. He didn't want to use Julie, but she was the only girl who Connie would talk to and he was going to help Guy. At least someone could be happy in the end. Once those two were back together he would have to break up with Julie.


	14. Together Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 14: Together Again**

_It had been months now, and Guy was still going out with different girls. Connie had dumped about 2-3 different guys, and was currently now not with any guy. Julie and Adam were still together._

Guy was in the park sitting on a bench. He had liked coming out here a lot, although he wasn't sure why it was that he did. This was the bench where Connie had broken up with him. They were still semi-friends, but no where as close as they once were. Maybe going out with her back in the fourth grade wasn't such a smart idea, but at the time it seemed good. Looking back he knew that he wouldn't do anything differently but it would have been better if they had been friends longer.

Connie was special, still special. He tried to get closer, as friends of course, but she would pull away. He didn't know what he had done so wrong. He was completely lost in his thoughts so he didn't realize that someone had sat down next to him. He finally turned and saw the person who was on his thoughts—Connie.

Connie smiled at him. He smiled back and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking and I saw you. Is it not okay that I'm here?"

Guy thought about it for a couple of minutes, "No, it's fine."

They sat there for about fifteen minutes without talking, which was fine with him, he didn't exactly know what he was going to say. The silence was a comfortable silence, it wasn't weird and awkward. By far the best silence he had had with anyone that he had been dating.

Connie was the first to speak up. "Guy, do you know where we are?"

"Yeah."

"We broke up here."

"Yeah, we did."

"_I_ broke up with you."

"Sorry."

Silence again before Connie spoke again. "No, I am." Guy looked at her. "Look Guy, dating those other guys was good for me. I'm glad that I did. But I do miss you."

"I'm right here."

"I know, but I want us to be us again. That is if you still want to be."

"Why?

"What?"

"Why do you want us to be together again?"

"Because, after all those guys and seeing you with all those girls made me realize what I was missing by not being with you."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I liked those girls and they were cool and all, but they're not you."

"Look, can we just—"

"Be friends?"

"Well, I was going to say be boyfriend/girlfriend again, but if you only want to be friends…"

"No, I want to be more, but can we handle it. I mean is it going to work?"

"We'll make it work."

Guy turned completely towards her and smiled. She was already smiling as they leaned closer and shared a kiss that had been missed for what seemed like an eternity. Soon enough Guy deepened it and Connie put her hands around him pulling him closer. Their kiss lasted forever. When they finally pulled away she leaned her head on his shoulder as his arm comfortably rested around her, and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	15. Why

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing: hockey-girl90, LOVEthemducks5, -00 annapolis 99-, kissapenguin, casnyl21, Darklord16, Krenya, anne918, Meloda2626, and Moshimoro6785.

Chapter 15: Why?

It was now March. Connie and Guy were going great. Unfortunately Julie knew that something was wrong with Adam. He was getting more quiet and he always seemed busy. She had invited him over to her room, which after a couple of weeks, he had accepted. She wished she knew what was going on with him. If only he would open up, everything would be so much easier. She looked at her watch, he was 10 minutes late. Not a big deal. They just hadn't really been alone for about a month. He was her boyfriend, could anyone really blame her for wanting to spend some alone time with him? There was a knock at her door. She nearly ran over there, once there she had to calm herself down before opening it. She smiled, it was Adam. He smiled at her, but it was gone as quick as it had come.

Julie moved away from the door, "Come on in."

"Thanks." Adam came in and stayed by the door.

"Adam, you can come and sit down."

"Thanks." He went to the couch and sat down.

Julie sat next to him. He was being distant again. She smiled at him, "So how was your day?" Even though she had seen him just 3 hours ago.

"Good." He finally looked at her, "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Although I'm not sure how I did on my test today."

"I'm sure you did good. Didn't you and Averman study for it for the past couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"Julie, you're a straight A student. You're amazing at all that you do."

Julie blushed a little. "Thanks."

Adam looked away, "So, how was the rest of your day?"

"Good. Adam."

"Yeah." He looked back at her.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, you've been extremely distant. And you don't seem to care to much about us." Okay, that was just a bit harder to say than she thought.

Adam looked at her. "I do care about us. I've just been—"

"Busy. You said that."

"Look Julie, perhaps…well…"

"Yes."

He stood up. "I think we should break up."

"What?"

"I'm too busy for this right now. It's not fair for you."

"But Adam, maybe…well, can't we talk about it?" Julie stood up and took a step towards Adam.

He headed towards the door. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you later." He left.

Julie sat down on the couch. Adam left. They weren't together anymore. She couldn't believe it. What had she done? Why had they broken up?


	16. Can It Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I'm not sure if his college is the best or not, it's just one I found on line.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing: hockey-girl90, LOVEthemducks5, -00 annapolis 99-, kissapenguin, casnyl21, Darklord16, Krenya, anne918, Meloda2626, Moshimoro6785, and LOVEthemducks5. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Chapter 16: Can It Be?**

It had been a couple of weeks since Adam had broken up with Julie. She hadn't been able to get him alone long enough to talk to him. So that evening, since he disappeared right after school Julie decided to go for a walk. She had figured out that she was in love with Adam—real love, not a high school little kid love, but how she was supposed to know if he head ever felt the same way she didn't know. It was nearing graduation and she wished she could find out where he was going. None of the Ducks knew, or if they did they weren't saying.

She sat down on a bench and leaned forward putting her head in her hands. Why did this happen to her? She didn't ask for this.

"Julie? Are you okay?" She smiled as she felt Adam's hand gently rest on her back. She sat up but instead of taking his hand off her he moved it to her shoulder. "Are you sick? Do you need a lift back to the dorms?"

Julie looked at Adam and smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not sick."

"Oh, than what's wrong?"

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Felt like a walk." He moved his hand off her shoulder. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

They sat there in silence until Adam spoke up. "Maybe I should head off."

Just as he was about to get up Julie spoke up, "Why'd you break up with me?"

Adam sighed and looked away. "Julie you're going to school in Maine."

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"California State University. My Dad and I looked at all the choices, and it's the best."

"Adam that's great."

"Yeah, but I'm not near you. Long distance relationships don't work."

"Yes they do. Not all the time, but they can—if both are willing to work at it. Is that why you broke up with me?"

"It seemed like it would be best. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It is sad that we won't be in the same school—or state, nor do we even live in the same state, but do I not mean anything to you?"

"Yes of course you do."

Julie took a deep breath, it was now or never, "Adam, I love you." He didn't say anything, instead he appeared to be lost in thought. "Adam, did you hear me?"  
"Yes I did. It's just…"

"Look if you don't feel the same, fine. I just had to tell you."

Julie started to get up when Adam took her hand, "Julie wait." He closed the distance and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared—she'd ever had. Her hands moved around his neck as he put one of his hands on her back while the other one played with her hair. All thoughts she ever had were lost in this kiss. After to short a time they broke apart breathless from the kiss. "I love you too." Julie smiled and they spent the rest of the evening just holding each other.

_Fall of that year_

Adam was at the University. Her like it well enough but he still missed everyone especially Julie. After graduation she went back home and had been there all summer. Sure they had talked on the phone, but he still missed her. They had finally told each other that they loved each other, and than two weeks later they were apart. But so far their long distance relationship was working. Julie was right. He smiled.

He was at a sports store looking around at the hockey gear. As he turned the corner he ran into someone who fell down. He helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Adam?"

"Julie? Aren't you supposed to be in Maine?"

"That was the plan. Are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am. It's just…" Adam trailed off confused.

Julie smiled. "At the end of May someone decided not to go, they gave up their scholarship. I was next in line, so here I am."

Adam smiled, "I can't believe it."

"Me neither. I was beginning to wonder when I would get to see you again."

"I know." Adam leaned towards her and they kissed. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Yes."

They walked off together happy that they were together again.


End file.
